A Chemical Reaction
by Insinidy
Summary: As if highschool wasn't hard enough, Kikyo is best friends with the most popular girl in the world; Kagome. But when a new student transfers in, Kikyo is determined to knock Kagome out of social rankings, but is Kagome really her biggest enemy? (revisited)
1. Prologue

Prologue

How did it come to this? This horrible state I'm in? The fact that blood is seeping through my prom dress. The fact that _they_ can just walk away like nothing's happened. The fact that it's almost completely my fault. That I could have stopped this…

Fate I guess. It's what they would have done to _her. _How could they? She was our friend! We'd all been so close and everything had fallen apart. Everything is ruined.

But why me? I'm a girl who try's to make the best grades, does her homework and chores, and listens to adults, and all that stuff other kids don't. Is it Irony? The footsteps fading away told me I was officially alone. Rain started to fall, pelting my body with a freezing pain. As I lay on the ground, and the harder I think about it, the more painful it gets. I let one person into my life, one person take hold of my heart, all the bad thinks started happening. And I let him do it! So maybe it's his fault I've lost two of my best friends, and that I think I may not make to morning because I'm going to bleed out before then? Is it all your fault… Inuyasha?

-Kikyo-

She was perfect.

I know perfection is a virtually impossible quality to have, but Kagome Higurashi seems to have broken the mold. Because she's perfect. She gets straight A's without even trying, everyone likes her, and her looks are to die for. Most girls would kill to be Kagome. And I'm not just saying that for effect, I know some people who would murder an innocent child to be Kagome. Even if it was only for a day. And as much as I hate to admit it, I fall under that category. I guess that's all going to change now though. She's not perfect anymore.

Out every one at school I have the worst social standing possible. Even the pale-faced science geeks who never shower are better off than me. Wanna know why? Because they're not compared to the most popular girl at school. But I am. I'm not a loser, not a freak, and I'm farthest from being a social outcast. Actually I'm one of the three most popular girls at school. The real reason my life sucks, is because I'm Kagome Higurashi's best friend.

Kagome has posse, she has a clique, she likes to call us her closest group, but ask anyone outside that group and we're all just Kagome Wannabes. We have a pretty big group. There's 16 of us: Koga, Miroku, Ginta, Hokaku, Hojo, Naraku, Ayame, Sango, Sesshomaru, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Seshora, Rin, Me and then there's Kagome. The Queen Bee herself. But when you get close and personal about it, it really comes down to 4 people. Sango, Seshora, Kagome and me. We're Kagome's best friends, we're the ones she call's at 2:00 in the morning crying over some little problem. Everyone envies the 3 of us, but only cause of our closeness to Kagome. It's a thrill ride.

Don't get me wrong it's not like we're unfortunate looking or whatever. I have great hair and a pretty sweet body. Guys are always telling me I'm a babe, or that I'm hot, Sango too. But compared to Kagome we might as well be dirt. The only person who's prettier than Kagome is probably Seshora. She's from overseas, giving her golden hair and cobalt blue eyes. If all that wasn't enough, she does work as a model. I've known her since we were little. As long as I can remember she's always disliked Kagome. Honestly, I think that's why we were so close, we always had someone to hate together. But still, I wouldn't think of ever doing anything to hurt Kagome. I mean she's my best friend. Even though I hate her guts. I also love to death, but I usually hate her. No one should be that perfect. But what I've done to her, it's hard to think we were ever friends. I didn't mean to hurt her, for it to go this far. I mean I did it out of good intensions.

How can he just walk away from us now? How dare he! I thought he cared about us, about me! It's amazing how one person can change your prospective. How on guy can waltz right into your life and make you do the craziest thing. And that guy goes by the name of Inuyasha.


	2. The Way It Began

Chapter 1. The way it began

-Kagome-

My math test was placed down in front of me on my desk. A bright red A+ stared at me, I stared back. Overtime I just stopped smiling at high grades, is 100 really the best I could do? Cause I felt like I could do better.

"Another A+"

A voice from in front me said.

"Surprise, Surprise"

Two heads turned and cocked their professionally waxed eyebrows at me, smirking. Kikyo and Seshora, two of my best friends. I pathetically smiled.

"Yay me?" I tried to make it sound like I was surprised, but I they both know I make good grades. Kikyo has always teased me about how much I study.

"Kagome an A+ is a good mark." Kikyo said blankly.

"It's perfect!" Seshora threw in.

Our teacher dropped Seshora's paper on her desk, then turning to Kikyo dangled hers in front of her face; she looked disgusted to have to touch it. She snatched it away, as I glanced to Seshora who was disinterested in the whole conversation. Kikyo stared at it, frustrated. Eventually she turned her head and allowed her tongue to hang out of her mouth.

"BLAHHHHH! F-" she said tossing it across the room.

"It could be worse," I said.

"As in?"

"Oh…"

"Whatever, lets see Seshora's grade."

Kikyo tilted her head, leaning to Seshora's desk. The paper remained upside down.

"Does it matter?" Seshora said as she folded it and dropped it into her bag.

"I could tutor you guys." I offered, already knowing the answer I was going to get.

The two of them looked at each and then turned back to me.

"And waste our weekends studying?" Kikyo retorted," I think not. I have better things to do."

"Sure you do." Seshora sarcastically grinned.

"Well excuse me for not having modeling gigs to run off too every Sunday afternoon" Kikyo rolled her eyes.

I smiled at them. It amazes me that neither of them cared if they failed or not. Not to mention they were right about the having better things to do thing. Seshora was so pretty she'd started to make a career out of it and Kikyo does…whatever Kikyo does in her off time. I'm not sure I want to know what she gets into when she's not supervised.

"Kikyo! Pull down your shirt before I send you to the principles office." Shouted the teacher from the front of the room.

"Uhhhh. I need to go on a diet." She whined pinching her stomach.

"Kiki," I exhaled, using her pet name.

She rolled her eyes at me. Kikyo's not fat, she knows it too. She knows that she's pretty, but she needs attention. Doesn't matter who its from, she just needs to be admired. Her mom has never been the most supportive, even when we were little she never paid much attention to her. When puberty hit Kikyo started looking for attention from other people. Sometimes I worry she'll get the wrong kind of attention from some guy and end up getting hurt. I guess that's why I've always made a point to dote on her a little. I couldn't bare to think of my best friend hurt.

"You know what I'm going to say." I smile.

"Nope. Refresh my memory."

"You are thin. You are Hot. And everyone's jealous of you."

"Ha!"

I looked to Seshora for help, but she was off on her own planet in her sketchbook as though we hadn't been talking at all. I worry about them sometimes.

I worry, but I love them both.

-Kikyo-

Guess who got another A+ on their math test? Kagome. And guess who got another D? Me. I still don't understand how she gets such good grades; it's hard to believe she studies that much. I'd rather die that stay up more than an hour studying, I can barley stand the six agonizing hours which we are forced to perform five days a week. After math class Seshora and I said goodbye to Kagome and made our way to the east side of school. It was actually a bit of a relief, I needed some air without sweet and darling perfection in it.

"Skip next class with me." I said to Naraku who was jamming a binder into his locker.

"Don't have to say that twice." I groaned slamming the door shut.

I turned to Seshora who was digging through her backpack. When she looked up I asked, "Do you wanna come?"

"Maybe."

She mumbled as she stared at the long row of lockers. She didn't use her locker much, except when she wants to hide stuff, or when she makes mysterious trades with people of unknown identities. She's always up to something.

"Did you forget which locker is yours? What's the hold up?" Naraku said leaning against the wall.

"No I'm trying to remember which key fits this lock" She said as she fumbled with a crowded key ring.

"Why the hell do you have more than one lock?" I retorted, getting bored of waiting.

"I have my reasons" She grinned finally finding the key and twisting the key releasing the lock. The door swung open revealing a brown paper bad inside. Scribbled on the outside was a not that said 'just for you sweetie '. She looked pleased as she quickly stuffed it into her purse and relocked the door, with a different lock.

"I'm ready now".

I gave Naraku a confused look but all he gave me was a shrug. I guess he didn't know about it either.

The three of us left the school and crossed campus, ducking through a hole in the fence. Once we were through we headed down hill until we came to a small, Privet River, which was surrounded by large smooth rocks and a bunch of trees. This was our spot. We settled our selves in the normal places on our usual rocks.

"I hate school." I whined running my fingers through my long hair. Naraku agreed while digging through his pockets.

"Smoke?" He offered. I took one but sighed as he lit my cig up

"For once this isn't gonna be enough to fix a bad day." I took my first drag. It felt good, but it was still didn't fix a shitty day.

"Wanna go find some coffee?" he suggested. I shook my head.

"I wanna bury my head in the sand." I grunted. Naraku laughed but after a morning of Kagome's annoying flawlessness, drowning in the river looked pretty good.

"Well if that doesn't work out, try a swig of this".

I looked up just in time to see Seshora pull a bottle of liquor from the brown bag that had been in her locker. I've always known Seshora to have a bit of a dark side. She always acts like an angel in from of anyone who might get her in trouble, but in the privacy of the woods with Naraku and me, she's a whole other person.

"Where did you get that?" I said intrigued by the possibility of a fun afternoon.

"I have my ways" She giggled, taking the first drink. She's always turning up with fun surprises like this. I'm pretty sure she gets it from some of the upperclassmen burnouts, but she's the only one who could ever afford stuff like this. Her parents have always been wealthy, but I know those swimsuit ads she poses for pays her pretty well. I guess it does pay to be pretty.

"She's right I do need some of that." I said reaching eagerly for the bottle.

"We all do." Naraku agreed signaling for the bottle after me.

Seshora smile knowing she had put us in our perfect moods. As the two of them relaxed in silence I observed them. The only words that came to mind were beautiful. Very beautiful. Naraku was light skinned, with dark hair, really quite long for a boy. Which was at the moment pulled back into a loose ponytail. His black shirt, tight jeans, and combat boots finished off his edgy look perfectly.

Seshora had a look that could only be described as gorgeous. Her translucent skin, and blue cat eyes were unearthly. She had longer hair than anyone I'd ever known, to top that it always fell into perfect golden waves. She was almost always wearing black, and it suited her quiet, elegant personality. Black, skintight pants, a red tank top, black high-heeled boots and a leather jacket. She was the epitome of cool. I wonder if her jobs pay her to dress like that, I mean seriously, who wears high heals all the damn time anyway?

Seshora thrusting the bottle back at me broke my thoughts, I guess it was my turn again. I took another sip. Whatever it was, it burned. I was beginning to feel the buzz as the drink made its way through my system.

"Kagome was wearing your shirt today." Naraku broke the silence.

I thought back to the cropped pink shirt she had on. It _was_ mine, in fact.

"The color almost fooled me, but something that shows off any stomach can't be Kagome's." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes knowing he was right. Kagome's mother is quite strict, especially with clothes. I offered her the shirt out of compassion, and because in return I got to wear her miss sixties jeans, which I happened to be wearing now.

"Does it kill you?" He asked.

"Does what?"

"That she looks hot in something you own?"

The very thought made me want to blow steam.

"How about that new movie?"

I heard Seshora laugh at my random change of subject. She turned her head towards me and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's absolutely killing you."

-Kagome-

"Is this even real meat?" Eri complained, poking the schools lunch special with her fork. It was meatloaf, but I was convinced it was road kill.

"I don't know how you can eat stand to eat poor defenseless little animals like that!" Ayame crinkled her nose, a look of superiority on her face. Ayame is a hard-core vegetarian; she won't even eat milk or eggs.

"Fish isn't meat, and I would rather eat 'school surprise special' than the tofu shit your eating." Seshora snorted, picking up a piece of her sushi lunch, that she brought daily.

"Anyway." Sango sighed, rolling her light brown eyes, "Can we go back to the dance topic?"

We all nodded in agreement.

"Are we going to do dates in or out of the group this year?" Sango asked looking around. I saw Yuka take out a pen and take notes, she's so organized.

"I think we should do dates in the group." Kikyo suggested as she drew little X's all over Naraku's wrist.

"I agree." He said, a few others nodded in agreement.

"Why can't we intermingle this year? We should really get to know other people." I stated, looking around to see everyone's reactions. I noticed a twitch in Seshora's movement as she took a bite of her sushi, and a few others shift uncomfortably in their seats but Kikyo was the only one to say anything.

"As much fun as that would be, I'm not going to prom with some A class loser I've never spoken to before."

"Kikyo!" She knows I don't like categorizing or insulting others. However she ignored me.

"Kikyo is simply saying we might as well go with some one we can level with, instead of someone who barley knows us." Seshora explained, although I didn't understand her reasoning. What's wrong with making new friends?

"They do have a point Kags, why go with a stranger and make it all awkward?" Ayumi pointed out, soon everyone was agreeing with her.

"Fine. We'll do group dates."

"How are we going to decide who will be with who this year?" Yuka asked, clicking her pen.

"I think we should put the girls names in a hat and us boys randomly pick one. We take whoever we get." Hojo said triumphantly.

"Good plan, but we have a problem." Sango said after thinking about Hojo's plan, "There are two odd girls out."

We all went silent after realizing this. Last year that hadn't been an issue because we'd two other boys in the group, twin brothers. They had just moved away because of their dad's job.

"Whoever the odd girls are can find other dates." Rin said pointing out the obvious.

"That works. Now how has a hat?" 

-Kikyo-

The gods are on my side today! We did the dance hat draw and I got with Naraku. If I were with any of the other boys I would be board to death. The other great thing is that Kagome is the odd girl out! HA HA HA!

Koga is with Ayame, Hojo with Ayumi, Hokaku with Yuka, Ginta with Eri, Miroku with Sango, Sesshomaru with Rin Naraku with me, and poor little Kagome is all by herself. Now she has to hunt for a date.

What the hell am I saying? Hunt? All she has to do is scream 'I NEED A DATE!' and all the boys will come running. But since all the cute boys are in our group, so she won't be going with a Mr. Hottie that's for sure. I wonder who Seshora will bring, or if she'll even show up. She's not always big on social events.

Tomorrow is Friday so after school, us girls will all go dress shopping for prom. The dance is next Friday, and we have the Thursday before and that Friday off, so the girls will be going to a hot springs before the dance. The dance is semi-formal so we almost everybody is gonna wear a short dress, but I've been planning for something long and sexy since we all decided to go. Well date or not, I'm going to make sure that I have a much better time then Kagome Higurashi. And that's a promise.


	3. The Victims

Chapter 2. The Victims

-Kagome-

"Everyone pay attention."

Ms. Kaede, our math teacher, shouted to the class. We instantly fell silent, she's very frightening.

"That's better. Now we have a new victim at our school."

"V-Victim?" Hojo squeaked from beside me.

"Yes…_victim_. ENTER THE ROOM!" She shouted to the 'victim' outside the room. We waited. No one came. The now very frustrated Ms. Kaede stomped to the door, pulling it open and bobbed her head outside to find the new kid.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she slammed the door and walked back to her desk. "He was just there."

"Are we done yet?" Seshora questioned.

"GO BACK TO WORK!"

When she wasn't paying attention any more Kikyo spun around to face me.

"I think she's a witch." She whispered.

"Probably" I said watching our terrifying teacher.

"Bet she cooks little kids in a pot and eats them."

"Yeah and has warts and green skin. She just has good concealer."

"Ha, ha totally. Big fat green warts all over."

"Oh my god." Seshora barley got the words out of her mouth. She was clearly in shock, but we ignored her.

"And her transportation isn't a car, it's a br…ah?" I slurred out the last part, the words slipping out like honey.

"A what?" Kikyo cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You dumbass did you just say bra? What does that have to do with anything?" I couldn't speak. I was completely zoned to Kikyo's words.

"Kagome? Hel-lo?" She said waving her in front of my face. She finally turned around to see what I was staring at. She gasped.

"Oh my god…" She breathed out.

"I told you so."

Seshora's voice was hushed. The three of us were in awe. Our silence spread through the entire class like a disease, rendering us with the inability to speak.

"WHY ARE YOU BUGGERS SO QUIET?" our teacher shouted out when she noticed our silence.

Her eyes followed ours and even she was at a lack for words.

Standing in the doorway of our math class, was a tall muscular boy with shiny silver hair. His eyes were astonishing gold and a carless expression graced his flawless face. He was the most… gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on. I know boys don't like to be called gorgeous, but he was. The words 'handsome' and 'attractive' did him no justice.

"I'm Inuyasha, the new student."

And with those six words, he stole my heart.

-Kikyo-

I never believed in gods. I thought they were made up, like Santa clause to make kids behave and stuff. Yet now I am a true believer in gods, because there is one standing in my math class right now. And I mean that seriously. I don't think there are words good enough to describe him. He looked fabulous. Honestly breathtaking (even the boys are probably crushing on him). He's quite tall 6 foot something. With the most extraordinary hair I've ever seen. It's silver! But I know it's not dyed, you'd be able to tell if it was. And his eyes, such beautiful eyes! They're gold, sparkling bright gold eyes with a bit of amber in them.

"You're the new student?" Ms. Kaede said almost in a whisper. He nodded.

"Yeah, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha. What a name. He was so care free, like nothing could affect him. He leaned against the doorframe in a semi tight blue shirt, and a pair of worn blue jeans with a whole in the left knee.

"Why are you late Inuyasha?"

"I was thirsty." He shrugged, and lifted the coke can, shaking it to display its emptiness.

"Don't do it again." She said, pointing t an empty desk on the other side of the room, from where I was.

"Can't make any promises." He said as he walked over to his desk.

Everyone watched him Eri who was seated near him, was part of the whole staring thing. Suddenly their eyes locked on for a second or two. Felt like forever. Then he slowly let a half smile play on his lips and winked at her, then looked away. You could feel the heat from her blush a mile away.

"Class… get back to work"

We all reluctantly averted are eyes back to our papers. Well except Seshora. She was staring at him with a gaze that could have broken through a brick wall.

-Kagome-

"He winked at me!" Eri moaned as soon as we exited the math room. "He _winked_ at me! At _me_!"

She grabbed my forearm, to keep her knees from buckling under her. Her reaction made Seshora roll her eyes. Inuyasha certainly had affected everyone in math, whether he intended to or not.

"Don't flatter yourself Eri." Kikyo said dryly as the four of us walked down the busy hallway.

"He only did it because you were gapping at him like a fish out of water and he wanted you to piss off.

"I was not gaping at him like a fish out of water, _Kikyo_. I was gapping at him like he was the most gorgeous human in the world. Oh wait, **he is!" **Eri retorted, making Kikyo roll her eyes. I chose not to interfere. I noticed Seshora practically falling asleep; I guess the subject bored her.

"And no boy would wink at a girl as a sign to piss off!"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that he might possibly have a crush on little me."

"If you're little, Seshora's ugly. A man like him wouldn't think twice about a girl like you. And little? Everyone can tell you've put on weight."

"Hey! It's not fair to compare me to Seshora, she has a model body. And so what if gained a little wait? It means I'm going to grow taller. Quit being such a Bitch!"

"Do I really look that good? Thanks." Seshora smiled. She knew she always looked good, she just liked to hear it.

"How about we talk about something else?" I offered, the arguing was giving me a migraine.

"Your right Kagome!" Ayame said, appearing at our side with Rin tagging along behind her, "Lets talk about how _fine_ that new kid is."

"Ooh! That one with the silver hair?" Rin cried, excitement leaking from her pores.

"No the guy with one eye, three arms, and answers to lucky. Who do you think she's talking about you donut?" Seshora retorted her voice filled with bitter sarcasm as we returned to the previous subject.

"His names Inuyasha, we're trying not to talk about him."

The girls smiled at the sound of his name.

"Good luck with that" Seshora breathed out a sigh.

They ignored her.

"You know him? How?"

"He's in our math class. And he was totally checking me out." Eri said, her smug look returning.

"No way."

"Yeah really. He winked at me. Ask Kagome." I nodded, making Rin squeal.

"I am so jealous he's adorable!"

"Definitely one of the cutest boys alive."

"One of? Try the cutest boy alive!"

We stopped at my locker, but the Inuyasha topic seemed would never end. Until Kikyo spoke.

"You girls are so immature." She huffed.

"How so?"

"Yeah, how?"

The tree of them crossed their arms, and frowned while they waited for a response.

"You sound like your in elementary school. 'Oh my god, he's so totally cute!'"

Kikyo mocked them, making her voice all high and girly, "It's flat out pathetic. You think someone like him would notice a group of girls who are all gaga over him like they're his groupies or whatever? Think about it. He obviously knows that girls are attracted to him so it's not like he's going to stress over getting some action. And since he can get some so easily get some, he's not going to pick a girl who'd orgasm at every move he makes. He's going to want a girl who'll be harder to get it's more fun for him that way."

The three girls had gone mute, except for Seshora, who was giggling at their embarrassment. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"I say we go to our next class now."

THE NEXT DAY

-Kikyo-

The way those girls acted yesterday over Inuyasha made me want to blow steam! Don't get me wrong it's not like there a big threat or anything. The only real problem would be Kagome or Seshora, but I'm not really worried. But watching them was pathetic. Inuyasha is a man, not a high school boy. I can tell by the way he walks, talks, and stands, even the way he looks. He's not going to spare one minuet of his mature life on some giggling schoolgirl. And that's where I come in.

If he wants a mature woman, then I will be a mature woman. It won't be that hard anyway. I mean, I already drink a low calorie French Vanilla cappuccino every morning, and read Cosmo girl. It's not going to be that hard for me to switch my cappuccinos to plain coffee and my girl magazines to an actual novel. Even though I don't know him personally, I know he wouldn't appreciate yet another stalker girl wondering what brand of boxers he wears. Or if he wears briefs. ACK! I need to clear my head of this boy. I need to be Naraku and my place. I quickly called Naraku.

"Kikyo?"

"Our place. Now."

"See you in a few."

Immediately hung up, and pivoted and went outside. A few minuets after I arrived, Naraku showed up.

"Didn't even have the courtesy to wait for me." He shook his head with fake disappointment.

"Whatever. It's an emergency."

"Do tell."

"I take it you've seen the new boy, Inuyasha."

"Attractive tall one with silver hair and groupies?"

I gave him one solemn nod.

"He's hard to miss, with everyone in school flocking around him like seagulls with dead fish. Must be one tasty fish."

"That's where my problem lies."

"You want him for yourself."

"You know me to well."

"well then what's the problem? You've got the looks and experience, why wouldn't he let you steal him?"

"I don't my ability to win him over. I just need to know what I should to do to make him want me more than usual. To know what kind of guy he is."

"And you want me investigate him?"

"It would help" He gave a sly smile, "Someone really wants the boy this time."

I felt my brows furrow at his comment.

"Come on Kikyo! I know his looks aren't the only thing driving you crazy. I'm sure are _darling_ Kagome has something to do with this."

"I never said that."

"Didn't need to. Do you even know if she likes him?"

I pondered this for a bit. No doubt she thought he was attractive, she couldn't not. But was she _really _into him? She was too cute for me to think she wasn't a threat. I did not need her batting those big sad eyes at him.

"Does it really matter? I want him either way. I can find out if she likes him later when we're shopping."

Naraku grew quiet.

"I'll help you, because I wouldn't turn down a cry of help from you. But I refuse to do any sabotaging to Kagome. You'll be engaging war I she likes him you know?"

"…Yeah I know."

"So soldier, show some cleavage, and prepare to fight over Inuyasha's heart." He leaned in giving me a friendly kiss on the lips, "You're a bitch."

"And you'd like me no other way."


	4. The Competition

Chapter 3. The competition

Kagome

I get it. Really I get it. I know that Inuyasha is the most attractive man to ever walk the earth. I am constantly reminded of it, like right now for example. I'm surrounded by a group of girls who talk about Inuyasha so much it almost just seems like word vomit. We've been shopping awhile and yet have hardly done any shopping. Instead I'm watching my best friends press dresses against themselves and ponder whether or not Inuyasha would like it on them. The only other currently non-lovesick fools are Kikyo, Sango, and Seshora. And I am GREATLY thankful for that.

"How about this one? Think He likes blue?" Rin asked innocently, holding a cute dress up to her body in front of the full-length mirror.

"You have a date Rin, no need to worry about what another boy thinks." Ayame said bumping her out of the way of the mirror.

"Who ever said to much male attention is a bad thing?"

"Rin stop! This is like cheating on Sesshomaru and you marry someone you cheat on."

Rin blushed and scurried away to look at more dresses. Every one knows Sesshomaru and Rin are in love. Everyone but the two of them.

"Mmm… imagine me in this little number, with Inuyasha arm hooked around my waist…" Yuka drooled at the thought, making the other girls yell at her for thinking of 'their man'.

"You guys are fucking infuriating."

Seshora said loud enough that everyone could hear her. No way that was accidental. Yuka, Ayame, Eri, and Ayumi all face her, with stiff bodies and crossed arms. It was kind of weird, of everyone in the group, she and Kikyo were the two least interested in Inuyasha at all. It was really surprising, Kikyo was always on the look out for a new guy, and I've never know Seshora to get her panties in a wad over some boy \. But it bothered her so much, maybe she just hated that everyone was making him into the school celebrity? Whatever the reason, she made it clear she didn't like the conversation on hand.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Yuka asked raising an irritated eyebrow. The other girls followed suit.

"You all have dates for one." Seshora said flatly, "All you talk about is Inuyasha this and Inuyasha that. Do you even realize he doesn't know your names?"

Eri opened her mouth.

"And Eri? Shut up about him winking at you yesterday. No one cares." Seshora sneered peering over the top of her book with an eyebrow raised. Ayame shrugged.

"It's true, we don't.

Eri's mouth snapped shut.

"Somebody had to tell her." Seshora said bitterly.

"Well you can't tell me you four aren't thinking about him. You must."

I reddened at Ayumi's words.

"At least if I am I'm not drooling." Seshora smirked.

"I'm thinking about how he'd find you obnoxious." Kikyo spat at them.

"He's not my type." Sango sighed.

Some of us gasped. We all stared.

"How is that possible?"

"Duh, she's in love with Miroku!" Rin piped, rolling her big eyes up. Sango didn't say anything, her bush spoke loud enough.

"Kagome?"

Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me, looking very expecting.

"I-I think we should get our dresses now."

"And shut up about you know who!" Kikyo barked, the other girls sighed, but agreed. I let out a long sigh.

Phew.

-Kikyo-

Oh. My. God. Kagome _does_ like Inuyasha!

I must have look dumbstruck, Cause Seshora was looking at me like I was a huge dumb ass.

But it's so much more than a crush! Even if she doesn't realize how jealous the girls make her, I can see the anger leaking out of her perfect stupid face. When I shut them all up, her relief was clear as day.

Ughh. This is highly frustrating.

But I am a little bit ahead. Naraku has been texting me for the last two hours. He's been spying and has reported everything back to me. After school Inuyasha skateboarded over to an old record store. He stayed there a good fifteen minuets, the rode back to school where he got into a red 1969 Comoro and cruised over to a rundown apartment building. He shot some hoops in the basketball court outside, then went inside and has been there ever since. I thanked Naraku and he went home, sending me a couple of pictures of our subject and his home.

"What are you looking at Kiki?" Kagome asked me, coming over to stand at my side. I snapped my phone shut, disposing of the picture of Inuyasha scoring a basket. I smiled at Kagome.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry about it Kags."

She smiled back at me, and gave me a big hug.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"I was just…well…thank you. For making them stop talking about… him."

"No problem…"

Lets see if Kagome would care to share her little secret with me.

"Hey Kags? Do you like Inuyasha?"

Her eyes got huge, the color drained from her face, and her body went stiff. It was a wordless answer.

"N-no! No, of course not…they were just giving me a headache. You know."

She forced a smile and laugh, never looking me in the eye. I smiled.

"Of course. I get it. Don't even worry."

She nodded quickly, and swiftly walked away. As soon she turned I dropped the smile. Lying to me are you Kags? Best friends are suppose to share secrets like this.

"I was going to go easy on you Kags. "My eyes narrowed as I muttered under my breath, "But if you're going to keep secrets, I'll never let you win."

-Kagome-

Okay, so the weekend wasn't as bad as imagined it would be. Sure, shopping on Friday was **hell, **but after Seshora made it clear she'd pummel anyone who spoke of 'him' again it was fun. After shopping we all went to Sango's house for a huge sleep over. Seshora made us watch 'Tim Burtons _Sleepy Hollow_' as punishment for so much boy gossip, which pretty much everyone found to be terrifying. I spent Saturday at Ayumi's house, and Sunday doing homework and reading.

Unfortunately though, it's Monday.

Don't get me wrong I love school. Even though sometimes the work does suck, I like math equations and science formulas and our country's history. Yeah, despite being popular, I'm a dork. But school is a place, where I can learn, be with friends and not have to worry about my nagging mother. The 'nagging mother' is a huge factor of when the clock strikes 3:00PM and everyone one else celebrates, my day goes from good to not so good.

My home life isn't the best. It was when I was little, I lived with my mom, dad, brother Souta, and are kitty Buyo. But when I was ten everything changed, my parents fought all the time, and my mother started drinking more then a proper lady should. When my dad couldn't take it anymore, he got his things and a taxi driver took him away. My mother drank a lot that year. A year after he left, my dad came to collect Souta thinking it would be better for him to be raised under a male influence. They took the cat with them. After the depression ended things started looking better for my mother. She took better care of herself, going to the salon every now and then, which she now does weekly. She even started a magazine and she soon had her own business running. We moved out of the duplex I'd grown up in, and bought a newer much bigger house. My mother was happy.

But when I got into high school, she suddenly adapted this very strict personality. I was forced to study for two hours everyday, and keep my room perfect shape. She put me extracurricular actives and outside of school academic courses, none of which I enjoyed. My friends are almost never allowed over, not that they would enjoy the residence. It's more like a museum then an actual home. My life's not so bad now that I'm older. I'm not so locked in now. I'm allowed to go out with my friends and have boyfriends, but that stuff is all outside of school. When I'm in that huge white house I have no say in anything. Anyway as I was saying, I normally love school, I even loved school when I woke up this morning. Looking forward to my history test as I put on my black jeans, and tank top. But as soon as I went through those big black doors, and stepped into the hallway, my mood crashed. All because I heard the name I had forgotten.

Inuyasha.

How could I have forgotten?

-Kikyo-

I must admit, I do look fabulous. I made sure to wake up extra early so that I could take a hot bath and smother myself in my favorite lotion. I made sure my hair was pin strait. Choosing my outfit took forever though. I finally decided on a denim mini, a fitting white V-neck, and some moto boots I'd snagged from Seshora. So I obviously looked fabulous today. But I don't care if anyone else notices, I only need one persons attention today.

Inuyasha's.

I entered the school with confidence. I made sure to walk with meaning down the center of the hallway, forcing everyone around me to scramble out of my way. I found Seshora leaning against my locker waiting for me. She was wearing Dark denim jeans, a black button up shirt. We chatted while I opened my locker and I checked my makeup. That's when the unexpected happened.

"Hey,"

A deep voice came from behind us. As we turned I almost gasped. Almost. Right next to me was Inuyasha

"Do either of you know where room D543 is?" He said glancing up from a piece of paper. Now I know why Eri spazzed so much, his eyes were great from a distance, but up close? Wow…

"Oh, sure I know." I couldn't manage to say, much else. Even though I knew I'd have to talk to him to win him over, his gaze took away my ability to speak.

"But…" Seshora distracted him from my awkwardness, "It's hard to explain. I guess we'll have to show him." She said slyly tilting her head, batting her blue cat-eyes.

"I guess so." He said gazing at her. I slammed my locker shut and walked in front of them.

"Follow me." I said playfully.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself to the new kid." He said stepping into pace with me.

"Kikyo."

"Seshora. And you are?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You didn't know that before?"

"Looks like your not as popular as you thought new kid." I giggled out before she could answer.

Just before I could turn down the first hallway, Inuyasha stopped.

"So Kikyo and Seshora, I hope you know when I asked you ladies, where room D543 was, I didn't actually want to know."

"Oh?" I said innocently "what were you asking us for?"

He raised his brows at me as if surprised. I heard a giggle slip out of Seshora's lips.

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't going to show where it was anyway." She said coyly. She then proceeded to take his right had in both her hands and lead the other way. He smiled at her as she took him right out the front doors. It had been my perfect chance, and I gave it away to Seshora. I could feel the frustration seeping from my eye sockets. But reluctantly I followed them.


	5. The Game

Chapter 4. The Game

-Kagome-

"Hey Ginta, Koga!" I shouted to my friends, who were walking ahead of me. They both turned and face me.

"Oh hey Kags." Koga grinned as he wrapped his toned arms around me.

"Have either of you seen Kikyo or Seshora today?" Koga shook his head 'no', Ginta did same thing. I sighed.

"Great that means their probably skipping school again." I rolled my eyes.

"They'll never going to graduate if they keeps this up."

"Seshora has money, so for her it's not a big deal. Knowing Kikyo, she's probably going to work for a strip club when she gets out of school"

I smacked Koga for his jerky comment.

"Well it's true."

"But maybe she'll be a doctor on the side?" Ginta offered trying to cheer me up.

"Maybe."

"Hey you guys!" Rin and Sesshomaru joined our small group, which was stopped in front of Ginta's locker while he looked for money.

"Hey."

"Have you seen Inuyasha today." Rin asked in a panicky voice. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the sound of his name.

"Um, no…why?"

"Oh no! What if he transferred?!" She squealed.

"Wouldn't that be a dream…" Sesshomaru growled under his breath.

"I doubt it Rin." I soothed my frantic friend. I could tell Sesshomaru was more hurt by the way he was glaring at the lockers.

"Hey Rin come here." I whispered, pulling her away for privacy.

"Don't gush about Inuyasha, you'll hurt Sesshomaru's feelings. Okay?"

She glanced over at the boy and smiled.

"Hey fluffy?" She asked using her pet name for him, only she can call him that. I f anyone else ever did, he'd cut them in two.

"What?" His tone was cold, but Rin was immune.

"Do you wanna come get lunch with me?"

He began to walk towards the cafeteria, Rin giggled and followed him.

"She was pretty persistent to know where that Inuyasha kid is, huh?" Ginta remarked finally finding his lunch money.

"Was someone looking for Inuyasha?"

We turned to see Eri, Hojo, Miroku, And Hokaku walking towards us. Eri was irritated someone would dare speak of her crush without her permission.

"I was just saying Rin seemed desperate to know where he is."

Eri's face flushed with anger.

"Why's she looking for him?"

"I don't think he's even here today, don't worry about it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes he is. He was holding hands with Seshora leaving the school this morning, Kikyo went with them." Hokaku piped up. I felt my jaw drop. What? Kikyo? Seshora? Holding Hands!?

"I guess their not home sick."

I just stood their gaping. They always skipped school. But the fact that they gone out with Inuyasha made stomach twist.

"SESHORA WAS HOLDING HANDS WITH INUYASHA?" Eri shouted at Hokaku, who shrank away.

"That Fucking man stealer!"

"Language Eri…"

"FUCK YOU HOJO!" Hojo shrank away also.

"Eri, she's not a man stealer because he wasn't going out with anyone."

"I called him first!"

Miroku rolled his eyes at the whining girl.

"You can't place dibs on people."

"Y-yeah. Well how do we know it wasn't all Seshora?" I added, cursing my voice for sounding so unsure. They probably weren't together Seshora was just showing him around the campus when they should have been in class. And Kikyo was helping, at least they weren't alone.

"Yeah! That blonde flirting bimbo! I bed she begged and dragged him out the door with her!" Eri shrieked in rage.

"Well he didn't seem to resistant, if you know what I mean." Eri growled at Hokaku, making shrink away farther.

"Whatever. I don't care who Seshora and Kikyo are with. Can we eat now?" Koga groaned leading, everyone to the cafeteria. I reluctantly stopped talking about it. But that doesn't mean I stopped thinking about it.

-Kikyo-

Just yesterday I was pretty confident about my situation. I was dreading that Kagome would sneak up and snatch Inuyasha away from me. I never would have guessed I would be sitting at Starbucks drinking coffee with him just three days after I first gazed on him.

On the other hand…. I also didn't think Seshora would swoop in on him like that. I guess I should thank her though, I was just going to lead him down to the river, and this was way better.

I must admit that Inuyasha and I look fabulous together. I caught our reflection in a window. He's the perfect height for me. Like, he's taller than me, but not freakishly tall. Sigh, I'm so in puppy love with him. I don't care how pathetic that sounds.

"Can I get you a refill, miss?" I snapped out my thoughts. There was a middle-aged woman standing over at our table her attention on my empty mug.

"No I'm good." I said after doing a quick calorie count. I can't possibly bear to have two cups, not when the sugar will go straight to my hips. Thanks but no thanks. I'll pass.

"What about you." She asked Seshora.

"Yeah, I'll take an espresso to go."

The lady left us. Inuyasha got out an old beat up wallet, and began to dig for money.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll pay, for all of us." Seshora said dropping cash on to the table.

"That wouldn't be very fair of me." He said leaning closer to her.

"I'm insisting." She smiled, leaning her head towards him. I faked a sneeze to distract Inuyasha from her. They both looked up at me.

"Kiki, are you catching a cold?" She asked innocently. Wait, 'Kiki'? She never called me that. As soon as Seshora had her espresso, we all left.

"So are you going to be doing this everyday?" I questioned, quickly turning my attention back to Inuyasha.

"Do what? Have coffee?"

"No… pull a good girl like me out of class everyday." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow.

"Did I just here you call yourself a good girl?"

"What? You don't think I could be a good girl?"

"Not at all."

I glanced down at my shoes as I giggled a little, and took a step closer to him. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Well, you don't even know me. But…"

"Not that he has to." Seshora's voice seemed to come from nowhere. Damn, why is she so stupidly clever.

"Well what about you. Are _you_ a good girl?" he looked at her and smiled. He looked her up and down.

"You should see me more, find out for yourself." Came her confident reply. He smiled as she turned and walked away, swaying her hips as she left us. He watched her, and I watched him. He never took his eyes of her and after a moment followed after her. She's into him. Way into him. This is Seshora's favorite game. I've seen her pick guys up and put them back down at a moments notice. She loves to play, especially when she can compete with someone like Kagome, and there's no doubt in my mind she knows that Kags has the hots for him. I am so screwed.

-Kagome-

Stupid Seshora. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Kikyo for letting them together. Stupid me for caring so stupid much.

I let out a deep sigh. This was awful. I find a boy who I like, and two of my best friends come out of nowhere and are all over him. It's been nearly 24 hours and I'm still not over the fact that they were out of class with him. I've been avoiding her all morning, but now it's math. And not only do I have math class with Kikyo and Seshora; but I have it with Inuyasha.

None of them have come to class yet. I can't figure if that's good or not. Maybe they've all gone out again. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with them. But that would mean that there together… urg. My pondering thoughts where disturbed by Kikyo's entrance. She was alone.

"Hi Kikyo!" I said maybe a little to perky. She plopped down in her desk in front of me, and offered a smile. But where was Seshora? They were almost always together, ever since I'd met them it had been that way.

"Hey Kags. I didn't see you this morning. Where were you?"

"O-oh. I was…late. For school. I overslept…and…stuff." I've never been a good liar. Kikyo didn't seem to notice. She picked at a piece of invisible flint off her green crop top. It might have been my imagination, but Kikyo had been showing a lot of skin lately. Tiny skirts and crop tops weren't exactly school appropriate, but hardly anyone every cared. Was it because of Inuyasha?

"So, um…Kiki?" I gulped as she glanced up at me, waiting for me speak, "I was just…you know, wondering…"

Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't ask her about Inuyasha.

"I was just wondering weather or not you know-"

I was saved by the class door opening. It was Inuyasha; he was wearing a black, and red polo shirt, and dark jeans. Kikyo immediately sat up straighter and straitened her white jean mini. We could see him holding the door open, as he let Seshora come in before him. Seshora was always so nave skirt, the kind that flared when you spin in it, a white long sleeve shirt with little buttons on the front and little brown high-healed booties. Why did she always have to look like she'd just walked off a photo shoot? I know she's pretty but it's almost unfair how perfect she always looks.

Her hair was even pulled put for once into a soft, messy bun. Seshora could make even messy hair look beautiful. She smiled at him, and walked to her desk. Inuyasha watched her, and smirked. Then walked over and sat down behind her, and beside me. I slumped down into my chair.

"Inuyasha, that's not where I told you to sit." Ms. Kaede barked at him, as he settled into his new seat. I suppose he only sat there because the seats surrounding Seshora and Kikyo were all taken.

"You're right Ms.. It's not. But I've decided that this desk suits me better." He said pointing to his current positioning.

"I don't like it when my students change their seats. Go sit where I told you."

"I would rather sit here. No offence Ms. Kaede."

"But you can't sit there!"

Everyone looked to the door to find Hojo standing there his books pressed against his chest, he looked really upset.

"Why?" Inuyasha drawled.

"Because that's my spot!"

"Then sit in my old spot."

"Inuyasha! Get out of Hojo's seat and sit in your own." The teacher barked

"Thanks, but no thanks Ms. Kaede. I think I'll stay here."

I saw Kikyo glance back and giggle at Inuyasha. I felt my cheeks burn.

"Why must you sit there Inuyasha?" Ms. Kaede's voice sounded tired and annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Because, other than I'm right by a window, I think I'm allergic to someone's perfume over there."

Everyone looked over to the other side of the room, making a couple of girls go red with embarrassment.

"It's probably Eri's." Kikyo put in smiling sweetly at are friend, who went a deeper shade of red.

"Her perfume is, like, super strong. I think it's made of some cheap organic mix, like dried dandelions or something."

My lips parted in awe of Kikyo's evil comment. Poor Eri was blushing more than a normal person should.

"That's most likely it. I'm insanely allergic to dandelions." Ms. Kaede turned to Eri.

"Eri, does your perfume have dandelions in it?" She scanned the classroom, lost for words. Kikyo glared at her, almost daring her to say no. Finally Eri gave into Kikyo's silent threats.

"I think so…"

"Fine! Hojo you sit Inuyasha's old spot. And you…" She pointed a finger at the grinning boy.

"You stay there, you hear?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Smooth…"

Seshora remarked tilting her head all the way back until it rested on Inuyasha's new desk. They were looking each other straight in the eye; even though she would have been upside down to him. She giggled as Inuyasha twisted a loose lock of her hair around his fingers

"Seshora sit up this instant!" Ms. Kaede yelled. Seshora did as she was told. Finally we got to work. Well… everyone but me. I couldn't pay attention what so ever.

"Hey, you."

I jumped slightly and looked to my right. Inuyasha was leaning towards me. I felt my face grew warm and suddenly felt very self-conscious in my black skinny jeans, and my yellow t-shirt.

"Do you have another pencil or something?"

Unable to speak properly, I just dumbly nodded my head and rummaged around in my purse. I found a pencil and handed to him, refusing to meet his gaze. He reached for the pencil and our hands accidently touched for moment. I sneaked a look at him. His lips turned into a smile, my insides melted.

-Kikyo-

Inuyasha's little game with Ms. Kaede was most definitely entertaining. So was the look of longing Hojo had on his face as he walked to his new desk, gazing at Kagome. What a way to start math class. Halfway into my work I broke my pencil. I spun around in my chair to ask Kagome for her pencil sharpener, but I instantly froze.

Inuyasha was leaning his chair towards Kagome, a soft smile on his rosy lips. Kagome's lips were parted, gaping slightly, and her eye's were wide with surprise. My blood boiled.

"Kags?" I whispered, loud enough to break their little connection. Both of them whipped their heads around to look at me. I smiled at Inuyasha, and forced myself to continue smiling as I looked at my best friend.

"Can I please borrow your pencil sharpener."

She mumbled something which I assume was 'yes', cause she began to dig through her purse. She handed me her sharpener, and then huddled over her desk, and began to work again. Still turned around, I slowly sharpened my pencil.

"I don't think I ever got your name." Inuyasha said, and I stiffened when I noticed it was Kagome he was speaking to. I noticed that she stiffened too, but she acted like she didn't hear him. He opened his mouth to say it again. I answered before he had a chance.

"Kagome." Her chocolate eyes met my cold gaze. "Her name is Kagome."

"Cool."

And that was all he said, 'cool'. I heard a light giggle from in front of me. Then I remembered. My real challenge was Seshora.

Shit…


End file.
